Vegas
by Nicole2513
Summary: The team plus Vegas plus alcohol equals one hell of a weekend and a wedding? COMPLETE! DOTTY


**Not my BEST writing, but it was super fun to write. Enjoy.**

Going to Las Vegas for the weekend had been Letty and Jesse's idea but, it didn't take long for everyone else to agree that they needed a vacation. So after work on Friday, the cars loaded up and started their short journey to Vegas. When they got there, they didn't even bother unpacking; instead they went straight to the club. Letty had a feeling that she'd be completely inebriated for the next two days. Needless to say, stress had gotten the best of them and she was fighting with Dominic more and more over the stupidest things so they needed this small vacation.

Mia had even brought one of her closest friends just so she wouldn't end up being alone while she was here. The guys were more than likely to find some trashy girls to play with and Dom and Letty would probably be doing some making up so she decided she needed to bring someone along. Friday came and left without another glance and when they finally rolled out of bed that next afternoon, they decided to gamble.

"Please don't leave this casino without telling me." He said seriously; it was more like a plea. He didn't trust the people in Vegas and he didn't want anything to happen to his little sister, even though she was a grown woman. "And stay out of trouble." This part was directed towards Mia's friend Natalie; she was a known troublemaker. They both grinned widely before rushing off. Dom sighed heavily as he ran his hand over his bald head. This could not be good.

"Chill out babe." Letty said coming up behind him. He smiled down at her before putting his arm around her waist. She handed him a drink even though it was only three in the afternoon. Dom chuckled but gladly took it before they walked off to gamble. Letty sat down on a bar stool in front of the slot machines; Dom stood behind her with his arms wrapped her, content with just watching. Letty played for a few minutes before they heard Jesse.

"Give me back my money you son of a bitch!" Jesse hollered at his machine. Then he slapped the side of it for good measure. Dom and Letty both erupted in laughter at the sight.

"Calm down Jess; the machines built to take your money." Letty said smugly.

"NO!" Jesse said pointing to his machine. "Give me my money!" With this said again, he hauled off and kicked the machine with all of his strength. Letty had to grab her sides because she was laughing so hard at this point. Jesse stopped abruptly, his eyes grew wide.

"Um, guys? I think I broke my toe." Dom's knees almost buckled at this; he was now laughing as hard as Letty was. Of course they wanted to make sure he was okay but it was also comedic when friends got hurt.

"Come on Jesse." Letty walked over to him and helped him limp over to Dom. They walked outside and ordered him to take off his shoe once he did they concluded that it wasn't broken even though it hurt like it was.

"Do you want to go back inside now killer?" Letty smirked at him.

"You can't abuse the machines though, you're gonna get us kicked out." Dominic smiled at Letty; shaking his head.

That night, they all sat around a circular booth at some random restaurant as they filled each other in about what happened with them today. Letty of course told them about what Jesse did and that received many laughs.

"I won like five hundred dollars!" Mia grinned and clapped her hands.

"Where'd you learn how to gamble?" Dom looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

Mia shrugged. "Beginners luck." But he didn't completely buy that.

A couple of hours later, they finally decided to leave. They were content with just sitting there drinking but, Mia and Jesse were getting bored so they decided to leave. Once outside they started walking down the strip.

"V man, strip club. We got to go." Leon sounded like he was begging.

"Oh man look." Jesse laughed as he pointed towards the wedding chapel inspired by Elvis. "Imagine Dom and Letty getting married there." He snorted playfully as Dom and Letty shared a look with each other. "You know you guys should get married!" Jesse was beyond drunk.

"What the hell are you smoking?" Letty snapped; but she wasn't angry just surprised.

"What do you not want to marry me?" Dom pointed to his chest in disbelief. By now, everyone had stopped in front of the chapel as the big debate started. Of course he always figured they would get married but they were just fine with how things were now. After all, Letty was only twenty-five and he was only a couple of years older. They were still too young to get married even though it didn't seem like a big deal; they've been together for almost ten years already, they settled down with each other long ago.

"Didn't you always say Letty," Mia paused as Letty glared at her. "That you guys never bothered getting married because planning one was too much work. This involves no planning…" Mia grinned at her sister.

"We never discussed actually getting married!" Letty's voice was louder. Why were they so set on Dom and Letty getting married?

"Are you saying that if I asked you to marry me right here, right now, that you would say no?" Dom did not believe how the night was turning out. They were all drunk standing outside of an Elvis wedding chapel.

"I never said that." She argued.

"Fine Letty, marry me." Dom said; his voice was insisting that she say yes.

"Fine! You want to get married, let's get married!" She yelled loudly throwing her arms up. During this whole ordeal, Leon, Vince and Jesse stood close watching and laughing silently. They knew Letty wasn't yelling because she was mad; if she were mad then they would know. She was yelling because she was utterly confused and completely drunk. It went from walking down the strip drunk to a wedding proposal.

Conveniently, there was a jewelry store inside of the chapel. Letty snorted but picked out a ring that she could tolerate. She wasn't much into jewelry. After browsing, she picked out a white gold band that had small diamonds going all the way around it while Dom picked out a plain white gold band. Dominic cringed at how much they cost but, didn't hesitate very long before he handed over the money. He'd spend any amount on Letty but, he just wasn't very prepared for this.

"What the hell are you doing Jess?" Dominic asked as Jesse put fake sideburns on Dom. Then he handed a pair of plastic, gold square Elvis glasses. "You're kidding right?" Jesse just laughed and shook his head. Dominic rolled his eyes and chuckled as he slipped on the glasses. Once they were done filling out the paperwork, they walked into the chapel which was lined with bright and sparkly colors. It just looked down right crazy. Letty was donned in a white top that had a high collar and a low cut front with a tiny veil clipped to the top of her head. She could barely control her laughter as she walked down to the chapel and when she saw Dominic with his fake sideburns and big glasses, she burst into another fit of giggles.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the marriage of this Hound dog and this pretty mama…" The guy was dressed as an Elvis impersonator. After he said this, every last one of them erupted into a loud fit of laughter; Jesse wiped his eyes because tears were falling down his face; this was just too hilarious.

"If anyone here objects, speak now or forever hold your peace…"

"No one here objects; Letty would kill us, on with the ceremony!" Leon yelled with a big smile on his face. Vince and Natalie joined in with a small cheer before Elvis continued.

"Do you hound dog take this pretty mama as your wife?"

Dominic swayed as he answered. "Who wouldn't? I do!" With this said, he put his arm around Letty's shoulders so he wouldn't collapse from so much alcohol.

"Do you pretty mama take this man as your husband?"

"Hell. Yes." She dragged the two words out. The team cheered loudly as the man finished.

"Than by the power invested in me, The King, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the little lady." Claps could be heard from everyone, including the employees as Dom bent down and caught Letty in a deep, sloppy kiss. Once they took off their attire, they walked out of the chapel hand in hand. The rest of the night was spent partying at bars and clubs until they finally had enough at around three in the morning. They were all very drunk, except Mia who could only handle so much. It was amazing that they all made it back to the hotel room.

The next morning Letty opened her eyes; she was hung over. Wiping her tired eyes; they caught sight of something sparkling. Holding her hand out, she started to look at the nice ring that rested on her ring finger. What the hell? Shaking Dominic, she waited for him to answer.

"What the hell happened last night Dominic?"

"Nothing happened last night Let, go back to sleep." He mumbled tiredly.

"Dominic, we got MARRIED!" It was like the whole world froze as the realization hit him. Instantly, he sat up on his elbows and looked at his hand and sure enough he was wearing a ring.

"Married?!" Dom looked at his left hand just to verify it.

"Yeah." Letty said cuddling into his side. "This is why we can't drink." She chuckled.

"I don't know…" He kissed her forehead; before smiling with his eyes shut tiredly. "I don't think it's so bad; I wish I could remember it though. After all, if we got married, that means you said yes."


End file.
